


This is The Air I Breathe

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is the air that Harry breathes...





	This is The Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my co-captain Madam Minnie for Christmas  


* * *

_And I'm, I'm desperate for you  
And I'm, I'm lost without you_

_And I'm desperate for you  
And I'm, I'm lost without you._

_I'm lost without you._

_I'm lost without you._

_I'm desperate for you._

_(Cry out to live)_

_I'm desperate for you.._

_I'm lost, I'm lost, I'm lost without you..  
I'm lost without you_

_I'm desperate for you...._  
  
  
  
Harry had fucked up--fucked up royally and he knew it. The bedroom he shared with Ron was empty and cold without **Ron**. He wasn't expecting Ron to ask him to marry him and he said no on reflex. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Ron...he did...more than anything but fear got in the way.  
  
Fear was something foreign to Harry. He hadn't feared facing Voldemort, he didn't fear death, and now his insecurity about his own masculinity had fuck up something that was damn near perfect. For the first time in his life, Harry was truly afraid. Ron had been gone for fourteen days, five hours, twenty three minutes, and 15 seconds. Harry had look for him--looked everywhere! He even took it upon himself to visit Hermione and Kingsley but they hadn't seen him. Hermione had railed at him until little Ron had woken upstairs and she had to go feed him. Kingsley merely clapped him on the shoulder and told him that Ron had taken a leave from work.  
  
Harry couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and he regreted his hasty words more than anything. He wanted Ron back, in his house, in his bed, and he never knew how much he needed Ron. He slide his hands over his face and tried to imagine where Ron could have gone. He'd checked everywhere...except...Ron wouldn't go there would he?  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and Apparated to just outside of Exeter. He stared at the mansion on the hill and squared his shoulders as he marched up the walkway. _I'm going to get a bat bogey hex for sure..._ He rang the doorbell and was surprised when Malfoy himself answered the door.  
  
"Took you long enough, Potter," He held the door open so that Harry could enter the house. "Just let me get Ginny."  
  
"No, I just need--" Harry started but it was too late.  
  
There was Ginny, standing at the end of the hallway, and her hands fell to her hips. She leveled her wand and he dove just in time to avoid being hit with a hex.  
  
"Ginny--" Malfoy caution and held his hands up when she turned his wand on him. "Never mind...Potter if there was a time to be afraid it's now."  
  
Ginny stalked down the hall, throwing another hex, and Harry dove behind the sofa in the living room. He landed on something extremely solid and familar and when he looked up he saw he'd managed to knock Ron onto the floor.  
  
"Harry Potter, you bloody coward get your arse where I can see you," Ginny came in the door and slammed in behind her. "Damn you, Harry! He's a wreck."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and their eyes met, locked, and Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I want to marry you...I'm so lost without you."  
  
Ron seemed to be searching his eyes, trying read the truth, and he gave Harry a sharp nod.  
  
"Ask me again..." Harry whispered and he heard Ginny gasp. "I'm not scared anymore."  
  
"Will you marry me," Ron said hoarsely. "Harry James Potter will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Ron...I'm desperate for you," Harry whispered and leaned his forehead against Ron's. "You're the air I breathe."  
  
He heard Ginny burst into noisy tears and he dimly heard Malfoy leading her away when Ron whooped and pumped his arm in the air before kissing Harry soundly.


End file.
